Everybody's Fool
by highschoolrockout
Summary: One-shot songfic, Post phantom Planet. Now that everyone knows Danny's secret, they have been treating him like the new Danny, and forgot about the old one. He just want's people to see that nothing has changed, but will they listen?


**HI! Okay, so this is my first Danny Phantom Fanfic so please no flames! This is post Phantom Planet so everybody knows Danny's secret. The song is ****Everybody's Fool**** by Evanescence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or ****Everybody's Fool ****they are owned by Butch Hartman and Evanescence**

Danny flew across the town, desperately trying to get rid of the paparazzi. Ever since he had showed the world who he really was, everything in his life has changed. His parents have randomly forgotten that they tried to waste him any time they could, Valarie has actually been supporting Danny when he fought a ghost, and Dash has even stopped pounding on him everyday. He just wanted everyone to see that nothing really has changed, sure he was half ghost and he was a hero, but he was still the same Danny as before, but no one is treating him like the old Danny.

_Perfect by nature,  
icons of self indulgence,  
just what we all need,  
more lies of a world,  
that never was and never will be,  
have you no shame,  
don't you see me,  
but somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Danny had finally gotten rid of the paparazzi, so he landed in the park and changed back into his human form. As he walked down the path he felt eyes watching him with every step he took, he heard whispers in every direction, all about him. Danny sighed, he was the same Danny, why couldn't anyone see that? He still had his annoying, overprotective sister Jazz, two crazy ghost hunters as parents Jack and Maddie, and most importantly he still had his best friend Tucker and the love of his life Sam. He went through everything a normal teenager had to go through, but why was he different to everyone else? Sure, he had saved the world, and sure he happened to be half ghost, but when Danny had saved the world he expected a couple of thank you's and not have to keep his secret anymore, but now he is going through more than when people didn't know his secret. Danny looked down the path to see about ten people rushing up to see him, all of them had either a pen and some paper or a camera. Danny thought quickly, he turned invisible and ran behind a tree to hid.

_Look here he comes now,  
bow down and stare in wonder,  
Oh how we love you,  
no flaws,  
when your pretending,_

Suddenly, the wind blew and Danny felt a piece of paper hit his arm. He picked up the paper and saw that it was the front page of a newspaper with a picture of him in ghost form in the middle, the headline read "A day in the life of a Phantom." Danny suddenly got furious, the paparazzi had sunk so low that they followed him for a whole day just so they could see what, him going to school, doing homework, what's so special about that? What did they expect? Him fighting a ghost all day? Danny crumpled the piece of paper and threw it, he got on his knees and put his head in his hands "This is all pretend, the glory, the popularity, it's all because I'm Danny Phantom." Danny whispered to himself. When he looked up, he saw the Amity Park sign, usually it said something like "Amity Park, A nice place to live" but now, just so the town could make a few extra bucks off of tourism, it said "Amity Park, Home of the legendary, Danny Phantom" With a picture of him in ghost form. He couldn't hold in his anger anymore, he changed into his ghost form and charged up a ecto blast and shot the sign until all you could see were the two legs that helped it stand up.

_But now I know he,  
never was and never will be,  
you don't know how you betrayed me,  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled,_

"I can't even turn back into regular old Danny Fenton to escape the glory of being Danny Phantom, I'm stuck in this life, where am I gonna hide?" Danny said to himself, followed by a huge sigh,

_Without the mask,  
where will you hide,  
Can't find yourself lost in your lies,  
It never was and never will be,  
you don't know how you betrayed me,  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled,_

Danny felt like his head was spinning, he felt like everywhere he turned there was something that was saying how great Danny Phantom was, he just wanted to feel like he did before he told the world his secret. He sat down and looked at the shattered remains of the sign he had just shot, he looked at the huge billboard that had him on it and said "Danny Phantom." he saw everything, everything was different, there was no going back. He couldn't make people understand that who they saw in newspapers, on billboards, even on toys, wasn't who he really was.

_It never was and never will be,  
your not real and you can't save me,  
but somehow now your everybody's fool_

"Everything people see about me now, isn't true, I've turned into everybody's fool." He stood up and turned his back to the lies.

**How did you like it? Yeah, it's kinda depressing huh? Please no flames! Hope you enjoyed my first Danny Phantom Fanfic!**


End file.
